Collections of Love
by DanialArceus
Summary: So, getting inspired by my ideas, this is, hopefully, a huge collection of NarHina, and NaruHinaHarem, mostly two- and three-shots. Please enjoy and review my stories. Feel free to give me ideas in the reviews. I will mention your name when I write them.
1. Hinata the Orc 1

**So hello all, this is a very special chapter, since it will mark the beginning of a new chapter in my life. This is will also include you people, as you will be the judge on which story I shall continue.**

 **So if you guys like the pilot chapter, you must review for that story, or if you want to take it as a challenge, inform me so i can direct the people towards you and your story.**

 **However, the main requirement for each story, if you choose to write it is that it has to be NaruHina, or NaruHinaHarem, with no Sakura.**

* * *

Hinata the Orc

Hinata sighed as she listened to her father speak to her. Her father was the head orc of the village they lived in. Towering her by at least two feet, her father had a green skin, with several dark green lines forming a pattern on his face. He stood at around nine feet. He wore a metal armor, with his left shoulder being unplated. He also had a muscular build, which while for the female orcs was a turn on if any male orc had them, Hinata found it unappealing. While she didn't wanted her mate to be a obese, she also didn't wanted him to be so jacked that he was all muscles and no brain.

" Hinata, for the last time, please tell me why don't you want Toneri as a husband. He has everything an orc would need to keep his chosen mate safe. You would be a very lucky orc if you married him." Hiashi tried to reason with his estranged daughter.

" Because father, while he might be whatever a female of our species may desire, I have no interest in him due to his brutish nature. He is, for me, very unappealing as he always gloats about whatever he conquers. I would prefer a mate who is down to Earth." She told her father.

Hiashi sighed and gave a small chuckle as he looked at his elven wife, Hitomi. Hitomi herself was just as tall as her daughter, but was slimmer than her due to her specie. Both Hitomi and Hiashi had met each other when Hiashi was on a hunting trip and made a mistake, which led to him accidentally catching the mentioned elf in a trap. Soon the two had fallen in love and had a daughter, Hinata.

" Well, I propose that Hinata leave the village and find one for herself, like we did." Hitomi mentioned to her husband, who went into deep thought.

' _With this, Hinata could experience the world for herself and find herself a good husband as well. It seems that my wife is my better half._ ' Hiashi thought to himself. After a while of thinking, he nodded.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as her father agreed with her mother's idea. She always wanted to explore the world, to learn why it was made so and what made others so different from her. And one main advantage was that she could be away from Toneri, who would always try to woo her using, in her opinion, disgusting methods.

" Thank you father, mother." Hinata yelled as she hugged both of her parents tightly.

" Stay safe dear daughter." Hitomi told Hinata as she stopped squeezing them and left to pack her survival equipment. She sure could break bones accidentally.

* * *

( The Next Day )

Hinata looked on to the path ahead of her as she stood at the gates of her village. Her parents stood behind her, as her dark green-blue hair shined in the early morning sun ( She got the blue color from her mother, along with her lavender eyes ). " Thank you mom, dad, for this opportunity." Hinata thanked her parents once again.

" No worries daughter, just remember to stay safe and find a good husband." Hitomi told her fifteen year-old daughter.

" That's no problem mom." Hinata replied to her. " Thank you both." She ended as she left the village, with the prospect of finding a good husband and experiencing the world to herself.

* * *

( A Few Weeks Later )

Hinata grunted as she tore through branches of trees that were in her way. Ever since she had left the village, she had encountered several different animals who were bent on making her their next meal.

Fortunately for her, she was skilled in the art of combat and hunting. She made quick work of them and their meat was now in her rucksack that she had. She also was getting bored, eating only meat that she hunted and roasted under a fire.

She would have mused on, if she hadn't heard a soft _whoosh_ of an arrow, thanks to her advanced hearing which she got from her lineage. What she assumed came from the lakeside, she moved towards the source of the sound, hoping the person could at least direct her towards the nearest city. As she finally reached the source of the sound, she could only gasp in surprise as she saw a human male, who was around six feet tall, had blond hair, cerulean eyes and wore orange robes, cut a piece of meat from a wild deer. She would have introduced herself, but she saw the male pull out a scroll, which had several ancient runes on it, and place it on top of his hunt. And to her surprise, the wild deer body vanished into the scroll. He then proceeded to cut the meat he obtained into several parts and it was at this point that she went ahead with introductions.

" Greetings fellow traveler, my name is Hinata, and I need directions to the nearest town." She introduced herself and waited for a response.

The male could only look at the girl in awe, as he blushed and stared slightly at her muscles. He gulped as he spoke, " My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but you can call me Naruto."

Hinata gave a small smirk as she noticed the male, Naruto, stare at her muscles with a small blush, which she found cute." And the nearest town is at least a weeks travel away from here." Naruto told her as she scowled. That would be a problem as she was getting tired from eating only roasted meat. That was when she noted that Naruto pulled out several pots and utensils.

" What are you doing ?" Hinata asked, curious as to why the man would do this.

" Making ramen." Naruto replied.

Her eyebrows scrunched up slightly as she tried to remember where she heard the name before. " Oh yeah, some orcs from my village tried it and praised it." She spoke, snapping her fingers in realization.

She stared at the pot as Naruto added some noodles to the mix. With the smell hitting her nose, her mouth watered. She shook her head as she tried to continue her conversation with him. " So how did you do the scroll thing ?" She asked Naruto. She had seen several magical spells, performed by her mother, but she hadn't seen anything of this caliber.

" Well, I sealed the body of the deer within the scroll using Sealing Arts."

Hinata's tilted her head into a thinking position, " What is this Arts you speak of ?" She asked the young blond.

" Well, it's something my parents taught me. The Sealing Arts is one of the several Arts my family use." He explained to the orc girl.

" So you use Sealing Arts ?" She asked Naruto, who was now pouring the ramen into bowls.

Naruto shook his head. " Not exactly. I also use Jutsu Arts, though not the extent my family is, since I use it in combination with hand-to-hand." He replied as he handed a bowl of ramen to her.

Hinata was brought of her musings as she was handed a bowl. " Why are you giving this to me ?" She asked her blond companion.

" Well, why shouldn't I ?" He replied with a toothy smile, that made Hinata blush.

" Thank you." Hinata said as both of them began to eat the food Naruto created.

After they finished their meal, Naruto began packing things up. " So Hinata, how about you travel with me ? I am going in the search of more ingredients."s He secretly hoped that the orc girl agreed as he was also seeking a companion.

Hinata smiled suddenly as she hugged Naruto, whose head was firmly planted between her two generous mounds. " OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU." She would have spoken more but she felt Naruto faint. She would have not taken this in any interest, but why she did so was because of the fact that Naruto fainted right between her breast, and with a happy expression.

After a while, Naruto woke up again and blushed as he saw the concerned face of Hinata. " Oh thank the Kamis you are alright, I was worried for a while there. I don't know how to control my own strength."

She would have rambled on but Naruto stopped her with a raised hand. " Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled as she spoke again, but softly, " I want to travel with you, if you still want me."

Naruto just smiled again as he replied, " Well, I want you to travel with me." Hinata smiled at that as both of them began packing for the journey ahead of them.

* * *

 **Well, this pilot is done. If anyone one of you wants me to continue this story, just tell me to do so.**

 **If anyone of you want to adopt it, inform me. The requirement is that the story must be NaruHina, or NaruHinaHarem, but no Sakura.**


	2. Hinata the Orc 2

**Continuing my story from chapter 1, I have decided to turn this into two-shots of my favorite Naruto couple. This will also include NaruHinaHarem. And there might also be three-shots as well. So please enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata frowned as she saw multiple women crowd Naruto., he man she had been traveling with for over two years. They all were flirting with the man, who was, thankfully, oblivious to their advances.

" That was a great meal, Naruto-sama," A catgirl spoke to the man Hinata traveled with. " How about I show you an even greater meal." She continued on sensually.

Any normal man might have succumbed to her wills, but Naruto, being Naruto, replied that proved that he wasn't like most men. " Sorry, but I refuse to believe that there is something greater than ramen."

Hinata smiled as the catgirl left the area, with a confused look on her face. Hinata, during their travels, had gained somewhat of an affection for the blond. Naruto was, in her opinion, the perfect mate for her. He was down to earth, he never flaunted what he had. And above all, he actually cared for her as a person.

Toneri had always tried to get her as a trophy wife and get the position in which her father stood. So, he never actually cared for her as an individual, but he only wanted her for her lineage.

She had told Naruto about her father and her mother during the first week into their journey, but to her surprise, he treated her the same as before. He tried to get to know her and in turn she tried to get to know him.

She learned that his favorite color was orange, which he always wore, if it was possible. She knew that he OCD when it came to ramen. He would never eat ramen from someone else, unless it was the Ichiraku's, whom Naruto held in high regards, or if it was from his own mother. He also had a pet fox. His name was Kurama. She had learned of this when they had visited Naruto's village. There she also learned from his mother that he had a thing for strong women. At first she was skeptical about that, but seeing the woman, whose name she learn to be Kushina, lift a whole tree effortlessly, she understood what Kushina meant by that. Being raised in that type of environment made Naruto like women like her mother.

She also met his father, Minato, who was almost a clone of Naruto if he had whisker marks. She had asked the family about that when Naruto was out getting food for the family dinner. She learned then and there that Kushina's father was a kitsune, and while she didn't get any kitsune -like feature, she did get the stamina. It was at that point when both Hinata and Minato blushed, realizing what she meant.

She was brought out of her musings as she heard her name being called. " Hinata, lets go." Naruto called to her. Hinata nodded with a smile, as she saw this as a means to get away from these succubus who wanted to do the nasty with her Naruto.

She froze mid sentence. Why did she refer to Naruto as hers ? True, she did have affections for the blond and she was planning on asking him out during their travel to another city. She then thought about what if the date, as the humans put it, went well. She could easily see herself having kids with Naruto.

She heard Naruto call for her again, as she left her musings again and planned on how to ask the blond out.

* * *

( In the Forest )

Both Naruto and Hinata were resting after a whole day of travel. Hinata had hunted another animal, which Naruto was skinning. She knew that they worked in perfect combination. She would hunt the animals which Naruto otherwise wasn't able to hunt, and as a result, Naruto would make food for the both of them.

" You know, we work perfectly." Hinata told Naruto, her plan already forming.

" Yeah, thanks to you, you helped me find several different variants for ramen." Naruto nodded to her statement. She had been a big help for him. The rarer animals which he wasn't able to catch before were now possible all thanks to her. Not only that, due to her impressive physique, many thieves and the likes were warded off. Naruto blushed as he remembered the time when they visited a beach during their off-time. He was mesmerized by her abs.

" Well, I have been wondering what if we spent sometime together, seeing that we are a perfect match." Hinata told the Namikaze.

" As partners in business ?" Naruto asked, blushing a bit when she said that they were a perfect match.

" No, as in a date." Hinata told him, awaiting his response as he went stiff.

" A-a date ?" Naruto stammered. He never expected Hinata to take an interest in him. Truthfully, during his childhood, he tried to get a girlfriend, but they all rejected him, as in their opinion, he wasn't worthy.

" Yes," Hinata spoke, " Over the course of our adventures, I have gained a healthy amount of affection for you and I want to capitalize on it as soon as possible." She replied, remembering the times when various girls wanted him just because he looked handsome.

" Sure, why not ?" Naruto replied, elated as Hinata had taken an interest in him. " To be honest, I like you too." He told her, as Hinata's green skin took a light pink hue as she blushed.

" Then it's a date."

* * *

( The Next Town )

Hinata sighed as she waited for Naruto to comeback. Once they had reached the new town, Naruto had booked a hotel room for them as he went out to get money. Hinata, seeing this opportunity, had changed into a dress she had bought a while back. This dress was white in color, having a strapless back. And because of her impressive bust, the dress showed a healthy amount of cleavage. The dressed reached her feet, giving her a sexy look that she was aiming for.

She heard the door open as she gave a smile. But to her horror, it was Toneri, the same orc who wanted her as a trophy wife.

" Hinata, my love, I have finally found you." He exclaimed, making Hinata angry.

" Toneri, leave me alone." She told him.

" But why, for we are to be wed." He replied, making her narrow her eyes at him.

" Toneri, for the last time, leave me or I will kill you." She threatened him, who just laughed.

" Oh dear Hinata, I know you want to marry. You are just playing hard to get." He spoke, deluded in his own imaginations.

" Hey, I am back." She heard Naruto call out. This was what she feared. She didn't wanted Naruto to meet Toneri. She never even mentioned him.

Toneri looked at the door as Naruto entered the room.

" Hey, who's this ?" Naruto asked Hinata, when Toneri suddenly gave a booming laugh, causing Naruto to get startled.

" Oh great, you got us a slave." Toneri spoke out after laughing, " My name is Toneri, soon-to-be husband of Hinata here."

Hinata frowned as she clenched her fists. She also saw Naruto's eyes water. She wanted to speak out, to tell him it was all a lie, but he just ran.

" What type of slave do you have Hinata ?" Toneri asked as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

Hinata had enough of this as she suddenly grabbed a knife that was near her and stabbed Toneri through his chest.

Toneri screamed as she swept her feet, causing him to fall to the ground.

He would have screamed more, but Hinata clamped his mouth shut with her hands. " Remember this Toneri, I warned you, but you chose to ignore my warnings. Now die for you made my beloved cry." With that she pulled out the knife and stabbed the orc through the neck and soon twisted the weapon of choice for her.

She stood up, leaving the poor fool to wither on the ground, choke on his own blood as he couldn't scream for help. She then took off to find Naruto.

She knew that what Toneri had said hurt him. But she needed to find him fast and tell him the truth.

* * *

( In A Clearing )

Hinata panted as she finally found Naruto, who was sitting by a lake. She knew the area well because they would usually hang out around this area.

" Naruto," She spoke out, hoping that she would answer his calls. " Please don't believe the orc."

Naruto turned his head to loo at her, making his tears visible to Hinata. She saddened at seeing his tear struck face.

" Are you telling the truth ?" He asked her, desperate to know that the girl he had fallen in love with wasn't betrothed to someone else.

" It's the truth." She told him, " Toneri was lying. He won't bother us anymore." She tried to comfort him as she neared him.

Naruto took this in as he smiled again, his worries gone.

Hinata smiled as she saw the familiar glow on Naruto's face. She got nearer when she was suddenly glomped by Naruto, whom she hugged back. Both of them seperated after a while. Hinata saw the love in Naruto's eyes as she bent down to his level.

She smiled as she kissed him square on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened as she became more active in the kiss and gave him some tongue.

As she ended the kiss, both of them had heavy blush on their face.

* * *

( Four Years Later )

Both Minato and Kushina smiled as they saw their son, Naruto and their daughter-in-law, Hinata, both of whom were seated in front of them. To Hinata's side was their first child, Boruto, who Hinata named after her cousin. While to Hinata's side was his twin sister, Himawari.

Hinata and Naruto had gotten married as soon as they returned home. Nine months later, both Boruto and Himawari were born.

Naruto smiled as he saw Hinata rub her pregnant belly. Right now she was in her second trimester. He smiled, thinking of how them met, and how his life would have been if he hadn't met his wife that day.

With a smile, he kissed Hinata on the cheeks and knew that everything was well.

* * *

 **Well, second part of this two-shot is done. Tell me if you guys want anything new added to this collection of wacky romances and the situation Naruto and Hinata, and others will find themselves in.**

 **Next story**

They were vampires, he was a human. They had met under the strangest of circumstances.

Vampire Hinata, Vampire Shion.

Human Naruto.

* * *

 **Tune in for the next chapter. Ja Ne.**


	3. Bloody Love 1

**Sorry for the wait, I was quite busy in various things, like my exams and what not. This story will be updated every two stories per month, which means that each month, you guys will be able to read two different situations for NaruHina, or a NaruHinaHarem.**

 **Human Naruto**

 **Vampire Shion Hinata**

 **Bloody Love Part 1**

* * *

Humans had lived in peace for atleast 73 years since the last world war. They had made up for their differences and adapted to different conditions. As a result of peace, they were also given the opportunity to evolve as they used the free time and money to discover various things, to research and develop as a community.

As result of this development in the human history, they began to venture into the unknown, such as the supernatural, and due to the lack of findings, they concluded with their lack of existence.

However, the truth was far from that. The supernatural beings had gone into hiding once the First World War had started. They had witnessed the rise and fall of various armies of various countries. They also had factions, mainly two. One was those beings who wanted to help and in turn protect the humans who had ventured into their hidings, hence they called their group the Purotekuta, while the others wanted to keep the humans out of their hidings and whosoever found them, would have to be killed in order to protect them, naming themselves as Yogo Ie.

Multiple families belonged to one of the two factions. They had seen both right and wrong in both factions but had joined them just to get alliances.

However, even though they were seperated in ideology, they were joined together with the will to protect.

* * *

" Ugh, that was just horrible." A girl with blonde hair told her dark blue haired companion, as they left the movie theater. The blonde girl had her hair flowing freely back as it reached her waist. She also had side-bangs which reached her shoulders. The dark blue haired girl had a similar hair length, however she kept hers in a pony-tail.

The major striking feature of their was their lavender eye, which had no visible pupil. Another feature was that they were well developed for nineteen years old. They looked as if they were swimsuit models, which was shown greatly by their height, both of them being 5 feet nine.

Both of them had a certain aura around them, one which induced mystery, a feature which was added due to their pearl white skin. They also had their eyes lined by a black eyeliner.

The blonde wore a white shirt, covered by a black jacket. She also wore dark blue jeans. The dark blue haired girl wore a black shirt, which showed plenty for her cleavage. She wore black jeans.

Both of them also wore joggers.

" I know Shion." The girl replied, " I can't believe that they would make vampires glow in the sunlight or give them superhuman powers."

The blonde girl, Shion nodded to her sister, " And the girl, Bella, nearly died when she was in labor with a vampire child." She drawled on, not pleased with how a movie made a mockery of both the werewolf and the vampire community. " So Hinata, what now ?" She asked her twin sister.

Hinata thought for a while as she replied, " How about we go get some ice cream ?" She told her sister.

They had a certain love for ice cream from a young age and would spend a lot of time in their local ice cream shop.

* * *

( At the Ice Cream shop )

Hinata and Shion left the shop with their new possessions in hand. Hinata had gotten chocolate crunch double scoop while Shion had coffee. They were their favorite flavours of ice cream. They also had a competition on who would finish their ice cream first.

This habit of theirs developed when their father told them about getting seconds when they were young and so they had a race against each other. Though they knew that if they wanted a second helping of the ice cream, they could buy it themselves, they did it out of habit.

They silently moved on to their destination, their home, as they crossed the road. They would have walked in peace when they were suddenly pushed forward and the ice cream they had fell onto the street. They stood there silently, lamenting over the loss over their frozen treat. They turned with anger, too rip the person who pushed them a new one, when they saw a car with a bloody body near the front of the hood of the car. They promptly rushed to the body.

Shion, being experienced in medical works, took a reading of his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the pulse was still there. She then turned to look at the car, but the vehicle was driving away from them at a speeding rate. _' Guess the driver didn't want a spot on his record.'_ She mused as she looked at her sister, who was worrying about him.

" I think we should take him to the hide out." Hinata said, obviously panicked.

Shion sighed as her sister recommended that idea. Their father was very protective of them two since a very young age. " You do realize what father will do once he finds out that he pushed us ?" She asked her distraught sister.

" Nothing, since we will also tell him that he saved us." Hinata replied, as she lifted the boy. They both had noticed at this point that the person was a male, with blond spiky hair. He seemed to be around six feet. He wore an orange jacket, with blue jeans, which was slowly becoming red with the pool of blood that he was in. Hinata turned him over and called for help, using the bats as a medium to reach their mother.

Shion nodded to her sister. It was a smart idea to turn him over, since she didn't wanted him too drown in his own blood. And the fact that she called mother was smart too, since she was the level headed of the group.

With an apparition of bats, their mother arrived on the scene. She looked exactly like an older Hinata, but with a more softer face. She also had strands of blonde in her dark blue hair. She was Hitomi Hyuuga.

" What seems to be the problem girls ?" She asked her daughters.

Shion explained the situation, as Hinata had gotten bandages from her mother and was patching up the person.

It was when she noticed that the person had whisker like marks on his face, that gave him a cute appearance, albeit the blood that was around him.

" Fine, we shall take him to the infirmary." Hitomi told them, happy that the young boy, who seemed to be around the age of her daughters, had saved their lives at the risk of his own.

" What is his name, by the way ?" Hinata wondered as she finished patching up the person. Shion checked his wallets for any identification, and she found one.

" It seems that his name is Naruto Namikaze." She told them.

Hinata nodded as the four of them disappeared in a swarm of bats, hoping to save Naruto.

* * *

 **So another chapter done and another story begins.**

 **Sorry for the wait. The plan is to add two stories every month.**

* * *

 **Reviews :**

 **Xoxohaha: The idea seems pretty interesting so I will do that one when Bloody Love gets finished, which will most likely be a three shot.**

 **Priyanshi Sharma : The ones with just NaruHina will be mentioned from now on and those with NaruHinaHarem will also be mentioned at the beginning. And don't worry. Each story will have a Naruto and Hinata pairing.**

 **1995hzq : Okay, that one might be stretching a bit, since I don't do lemon scenes. Tried it once in Akuma Okami, was a major failure. If I can't write simple lemons, then rape scenes will be a bit much, especially when it is fem dom.**

* * *

 **One major thing that should be notes is that the story ideas shall not contain NaruSaku.**

 **Rate and review please.**


	4. Bloody Love 2

**And we are back with the second installment of Bloody Love. This will most probably be the last part of Bloody Love, after which we will move on to the first fan idea.**

 **Oh the excitement. Now on with the program.**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she looked at Naruto, who was on the medical bed. They had easily saved Naruto, as the vampires had a huge bank of blood and with a simple tasting of his blood, they were able to identify that he was a B type blood group. Her father would have refused to provide the blood from their storages, but thankfully with the mention of the fact that he saved them from an accident was enough to allow Naruto get the best medical services.

Soon, he was medically cleared by the vampires, seeing that he just needed a rest, so Hiashi, their father proposed to get him to the human hospital. However, due to Hinata's and Shion's pleading, and a little help from their puppy dog eyes, he allowed Naruto to stay until he was properly healed.

Hinata looked at the peaceful sleeping face of the boy in front of her and tried to remember where she had seen him. When she had seen the whisker marks, she felt as if she had seen those before. She would have spent all the time she had thinking about it, but she also had college to go to. She would have argued with her parents about not going to one, but since they were adamant about her getting the best of both worlds, she agreed. Atleast she had her sister.

Her favorite class in the college, was Art, since it was easy as breathing for her. Shion was skilled in medical duties, and had plans on making a hybrid treatment which included both vampiric and futuristic methods. She had seen the various ways humans had used to heal themselves.

She sighed as she started to head back, but she heard a groan. Realizing that the person had awoken, she turned around to check on Naruto and call for Shion and her mother, since they were more experienced in the medical side.

" Ugh, what happened ?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He only remembered pushing the two girls away from the speeding vehicle. From that point on, he was blank.

" Umm, you saved me and my sister." He heard a voice call out. He looked to see a girl, Hinata, he remembered, who was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, which had a picture of a bat. She also wore jeans.

She suddenly bowed down, showing her gratitude. Naruto waved his hand. He didn't wanted this type of reaction. He just saved them because he had to. " There's no need for that." He replied. Seeing Hinata stand up, he asked her, " So, where am I ?" He asked.

Nothing seemed familiar. It didn't seemed like he was in the local hospital. Due to the fact that he got in injuries quite a lot, he knew the hospital like the back of his hand.

" Well .." Hinata paused a bit. She didn't knew if she was allowed to tell him where he was or not, since this type of things occurred quite rarely. She would have pondered on, but her mother and her sister arrived through the door.

" Worry not, dear child." Hitomi spoke, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the seemingly weird pattern of speech. " You are in our house."

" You have been asleep for two days." Shion added. " You were in dire need of blood transfusion but thankfully we had a decent supply for emergency cases."

Naruto nodded, accepting the information. Hinata sighed a little, happy that he didn't question why her family had a supply of blood. Well, Shion was right in one manner that they kept blood for emergency cases, but that usually meant when they got seriously thirsty.

" So when am I allowed to leave ?" He asked them, since he never was the one to lay around, doing nothing.

" As soon as you are cleared." Hitomi replied, shocking both the girls, as their father had said that as soon as Naruto was awake, he was to leave. Now obviously the girls weren't happy about that, but they knew that their father was looking out for them.

" Aw man." Naruto whined for a bit, before looking at her with the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Both Hinata and Shion were, weirdly in their opinion, effected by that. Hitomi, on the other hand, was not even effected in the slightest. That was mostly due to the fact that she had two daughters who had abused this ability from the start, so both her and Hiashi, her husband had to steel themselves from it.

" Sorry, but that wont work on me." Hitomi giggled a bit, " But you must stay here for atleast three more days, because your injury and the blood loss was too much. After that, you are free to leave." She told the blond haired boy and waited for a response.

Naruto looked for a bit and noticed Hinata's and Shion's pleading face. His mental wall began to crumble the moment he saw them giving him their version of the puppy dog eyes, and within a few moments, his will crumbled and he gave up. " Fine." He replied to the older woman with a light blush on his face. Hitomi noticed the blush and saw that he was also looking away from her daughters. She smirked to herself, knowing that most likely in the future, she would be seeing Naruto a lot of time.

" Good boy." She smiled and left the room. With that, both the girls looked at Naruto to see his reaction.

Naruto noticed them and gave a pout. " You know that wasn't fair." He told them.

" All's fair in love and war." Shion smirked making both Hinata and Naruto look at her. " Well, since you did make us spill our ice cream, you will need to pay."

Hinata remembered that event and nodded along to her sister. " Yes, you do need to repay us for making us spill all that beloved ice cream of ours."

Naruto looked at them both of them in disbelief, before giving in. He didn't wanted to see any more of their puppy dog eyes. " Fine, what do you want ?"

Shion smirked before replying, " When you are cleared, you will have to pay for our ice cream, no matter how many you want."

Naruto gulped and nodded.

" Fine, then it's a date." Shion replied, making both Hinata and Naruto blush. She then grabbed her sister's hand and rushed her out of the room leaving Naruto to a healthy blush as he could only wonder what would happen when he was allowed to leave.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. My terminals are up and I have to pass this.**

 **The next chapter will be the last of Bloody Love and then it will be the idea from xoxohaha, which will be another three-shot most likely.**

 **Next chapter will take some time.**

* * *

 **Rate and review. No flames.**


End file.
